Those Healing Hands
by The Wumbologist
Summary: "Before, when fighting, he had gotten injured simply because he didn't know any better. But he was older now. Stronger. Wiser. The reason he could fight recklessly, how he could put his body through all sorts of hells for his precious nakama, was because he knew she would be right there to fix him up." A NatsuxWendy story. Rated K because it's kid-friendly.


**Author's Notes: **This is my submission for Amy_Cahill09's Fairy Tail Couple writing contest. One of my readers suggested I enter it a few weeks ago, so I thought "why not?". It's open to anyone and you can write for any couple, as long as it's a oneshot. The deadline is January 27th, 2013, so I encourage everyone to participate!

I really liked how this turned out and I hope you guys do too! It's my first attempt at being... "artsy".

* * *

**Those Healing Hands**

A Fairy Tail story

By The Wumbologist

* * *

It happened so often that it became routine; a set of actions so frequent that they became ritual for the two.

He would stumble in, bruised, beaten and smiling triumphantly; the reckless result of a mission completed successfully.

She would lie him down gently, careful not to cause him more pain than was necessary; after all he had been through making him as comfortable as possible was the least she could do.

With his head comfortably rested in her lap and a quiet whisper she would begin to work her magic: a healing glow that knit together once-torn flesh, soothed bruised skin and chased away whatever malaise that dared to plague him.

As his strength returned he would excitedly recount his adventures for her to hear:  
"_You should've seen it, Wendy! It was as big as the guild hall!"  
_...  
_"The client smelled a little like buttered lobster, if we had stayed there any more Happy would've tried to eat him!"  
_...  
_"Can you believe the people on that island end all their sentences with '-yogurt'?"_

She would gently reprimand him when he squirmed a _bit_ too much but otherwise worked contentedly whilst listening to his stories, a warm smile painting her features as she tended to his wounds.

When she was finished she would continue to listen, occasionally engaging him with questions and always laughing at the answers she received; his injuries did nothing to curb his affable and enthusiastic nature.

Eventually he would run out of stories to tell and they would just rest, content to bask in the other's presence. She would run her fingers through his messy hair, scratching gently at his scalp and playing with his rose-colored locks as she hummed whatever tune came to mind.

Then finally, after a while spent enjoying each other's company he would sit up, turn around and smile brightly at her.

He would thank her sincerely.

She would blush and tell him she didn't mind at all.

And she would watch him as he left, her heart beating a little faster than normal.

Nowadays it was something she looked forward to; on the days she knew he was returning from a mission she would clear out her schedule and wait patiently for him to arrive, something he did without fail.

She couldn't pinpoint exactly when she had become so attached, nor did she know when their routine had become so familiar.

What she did know, though, was that the time they spent together, the dance they shared on a regular basis, was something she treasured.

And she would never trade it for the world.

* * *

For him, a successful mission meant three things:  
1) Property destruction  
2) Tough enemies to fight  
3) At least one awesome story to tell

... Or at least it used to. Lately he had been adding a fourth criterion to his list: a boatload of injuries.

It wasn't that he was some sort of perverted masochist or anything... Although he didn't exactly mind when he was injured on the job; a strong will went a long way in dealing with pain.

Really, he had been choosing tough missions in the hopes of receiving some cuts and bruises for a simple reason...

Getting hurt meant he could spend some time with her.

Following a mission he would stagger around town, exhausted and damaged from his dangerous encounters but following his nose; searching for her sweet and unique scent.

She would always be ready for him, a welcoming smile on her face and a quiet area prepared so she could tend to his injuries.

She would lie him down gently and place his head on her lap; his favorite place to rest his head. As she worked her magic on his tired body he would close his eyes and lose himself in the soft warmth of her thighs.

Seriously. They were more comfortable than even Lucy's bed!

When his strength returned he would tell her all about the mission he had just taken. The things he saw, the people he met, the bad guys he beat up... Whenever things got really exciting he would wave his arms and act it out animatedly; an action that usually earned him a gentle scolding.

But the sparkle in her eyes, the thrilled smile on her face and the joyous laughs he got were all worth it; she didn't have to know that _some _of his stories were exaggerations, though. _Slight ones_.

The best part, though, was when he finished with his stories and he could just lay there, stare up into her kind visage and simply enjoy the closeness. The feeling of her fingers combing through and caressing his hair. Her melodic and soothing singing. The warmth of her very being, all to himself.

He never felt more safe, more content, than when he was there resting in her presence.

Then, when it was time to go he would smile gratefully and thank her, not just for fixing him up but also for being there at his side, for spending time with him, for being an awesome person...

And maybe so he could see the light blush take over her cheeks.

Before, when fighting, he had gotten injured simply because he didn't know any better. But he was older now. Stronger. Wiser. The reason he could fight recklessly, how he could put his body through all sorts of hells for his precious nakama, was because he knew she would be right there to fix him up.

With a kind smile.

An innocent laugh.

And those healing hands, just for him.

* * *

**More Notes:** First, I'd like to take this opportunity to wish everyone a Merry Christmas, a Happy Hanukkah, and a Krazy Kwanza and I hope everyone enjoys their holidays!

Second, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my other two Fairy Tail stories! Especially you guests: BOBOBOBO, Noah, PWNAGE, Guest, Tsukai no Baka and the rest. I just wish you guys had accounts so I could thank you personally; when you review anonymously it makes it hard to keep in touch. I've heard your pleas and I will definitely continue to write NatsuxWendy stories; in fact, I have a long one planned out for the new year, so stay tuned!

Just one thing, I noticed a few of you have gone to my Gintama stories and left reviews asking me to do more NatsuxWendy stories... Can I ask you guys not to do that? Don't get me wrong, I love all the support, but I want comments about my Gintama stories to be, you know, about Gintama. Leave the Fairy Tail comments for the Fairy Tail section. If you guys want to chat, if you have an idea for a story you want me to do or you just want to yell at me to hurry up and write, you can send me a PM. I love PMs!


End file.
